Namikaze-Uchiha
by Sabriilyn
Summary: The Uchihas have decided to adopt and protect Naruto after his parents perished during the Kyuubi attack.
1. Chapter 1

`It was the day after the Kyuubi attack and the village was in complete shambles. Buildings were broken and charred, roofs were either detached or broken and if one were to look closely, you could still see fresh blood among the ruins. Ninjas of every rank from genin to ANBU were seen among the remaining villagers trying to rebuild what was left of their homes and lives.

Fugaku Uchiha sighed as he made his way from the Hokage Towers… atleast what's left of it anyway, recalling the conversation he just had with the Third. He just couldn't believe that Minato and Kushina were gone. The Fourth Hokage was dead, no…his best friend was dead. How could he tell his wife Mikoto after all that's happened that her best friend was no longer of this world and what of their baby?

Fugaku let out another sigh as he landed from the roof of a nearby house and finally entered the gates of the Uchiha Compound. " I feel like I've aged 10 years in within 24hrs" he mumbled to himself as he made his way towards the home he shared with his wife and two sons Itachi and Sasuke trying to figure out how to tell the news to his family. He knew his wife would be truly devastated over the loss of her best friend Kushina and her child and 7 year old Itachi, being a genius and ANBU in training, would be sad over the loss of his Hokage and mother-like figure.

"Oh dear you're home" greeted Mikoto as Fugaku made his way into the kitchen. "How are Minato and Shina? I was planning on heading over with the boys later to see how they were doing. Poor Minato should be under a lot of stress right now with all that's happening…" Mikoto said not noticing the way how Fugaku suddenly stiffened at the mention of the Hokage and his wife. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, you should get Itachi and Sasuke and meet me in the family room so I can tell everyone at once'' said Fugaku making his way out the room.

Mikoto's stomach suddenly shifted as she watched her husband leave the room, she knew what her husband had to say wouldn't be good news, hell he said so himself, but she truly hoped that it wasn't as bad as it seemed and if it was she'd leave right after to go comfort her friends, and with that thought Mikoto left the kitchen to collect her sons for the family meeting.

Fugaku Uchiha, a stern man by nature, stood in front of his family and watched as they looked at him expectedly waiting for the news he had to share. He knew Mikoto would take the news hard and his sons would mourn in their own way but they were ninjas and this is just something that they would have to accept no matter how hard it may be.

"The Yondaime and his wife…have passed" Fugaku said with his head bowed.

"W...What? H…h…how?" said Mikoto as she tried to process the words that escaped her husband's mouth. "It seems they sacrificed themselves to kill the nine tails yesterday. Their bodies were found at the last place the fox was last seen." Fugaku said as he tried to relay the news to his family.

"So Yondaime is really gone?" Itachi asked quietly with as much sadness as an Uchiha could show from his place next to his younger brother who didn't seem to understand much of what was going on.

"I'm afraid so" Fugaku replied.

"What of the baby?" Mikoto asked with silent tears as she mourned for the loss of her best friend and husband. "She was 8 months along wasn't she?"

"I... I'm not sure." Fugaku replied "Kushina's body wasn't found with a baby so I'm assuming it's also passed."

A new wave of sadness hit Mikoto as she tried to imagine Kushina and Minato unable to see their son and the poor baby whose life ended before it even began.

"Being the chief of police and close friends of the Yondaime and his wife, the Hokage said he would come by later to give us more details surrounding the incident" Fugaku said as he sat down quietly beside his wife silently mourning the loss of his friends.

Later that evening the Uchiha family, who were formally dressed, stood waiting in the family room for the Hokage to arrive. However, the wait was not long because 10 minutes later a knock was heard at the front door with the Hokage standing at the other side.

Fugaku, dressed in his chief of police uniform, welcomed the Hokage into his home and directed him along with 2 ANBU into the room where his family stood waiting.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for visiting us" Mikoto said with as much grace as a lady Uchiha. "Thank you for welcoming me," the Third replied, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Every individual in the room, apart from a nearly oblivious 1yr old Sasuke who was too busy staring at the ANBUs masks, bowed their head in remembrance at the sudden change in mood in the room.

"I suppose I should just cut to the chase" the Hokage began, "I'm aware that Fugaku has told you what I said earlier about the Yondaime and his wife killing the fox but I'm afraid I wasn't entirely truthful about what really happened."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama" Fugaku asked.

"I'm afraid the fox wasn't killed, he was sealed" the Hokage replied grimly.

The three Uchihas, who were of naturally pale skin, all seemed to drop 2 shades lighter and suddenly stiffened at the Hokage's news.

"S…s..sealed into what?" Mikoto asked, suddenly afraid of the answer she'll receive.

"Before the attack Kushina had given birth, the fox was released and Minato left her to try and fight it but it was just too strong. He was about to sacrifice himself but then Kushina arrived and they both…" the Hokage trailed off.

"Both what?" Itachi asked, seemly the only one whom could find their voice at the moment.

"They realized the fox couldn't be killed, so they sealed the demon… into their child… their son" said the Third sadly.

No one knew what to say. Mikoto, forgetting her natural Uchiha farce cried openly at her friends' sacrifice, Fugaku stood stunned and Itachi stood stiff.

Silence reigned in the household for what seemed like hours until someone, whether Mikoto or Fugaku asked about the whereabouts of the child.

The Third Hokage sighed as he considered the questioned aimed at him, 'It's now or never' he thought. "At the sealing Minato stated that he wanted his son to be seen as a hero for his sacrifice but you and I both know that the villagers won't as accepting and forgiving after what the fox as done. Their ignorance shall cloud their sense of judgment for who knows how long so I decided that for his safety to hide his existence and put him up for adoption" the Hokage replied.

"Adoption? You can't put the Yondaime's son up for adoption" Mikoto stated as he started to glare at the somber Hokage.

"I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice. Minato and Kushina don't have any close relatives and Minato's sensei Jiraiya is always out of the village on missions. There's no one else I can trust with such an important task" The Hokage replied.

Silence reigned in the Uchiha household once more before it was broken by the elder Uchiha who seemed to stiffen at his sudden epiphany.

"We'll take him" Fugaku stated with pure determination. He decided he was not going to take no for an answer even if the Hokage denied him. He refuses to let his friend's child suffer in silence at some old home.

"Dear, are you sure about this?" a startled Mikoto asked her husband. Even though she was quite shocked at her husband's demand, she was also very pleased. She would've even made the request herself but she knew dealing with the other Uchiha's in the compound will probably be an issue in the near future if they did actually adopt the baby.

Fugaku, knowing exactly what his wife was thinking nodded with increased determination. He knew bringing a baby that's not an Uchiha into the compound will bring conflict among the others but he was their chief and that damn well counts for something. He will not be cowered down by anyone.

The Third Hokage let a near invisible smile grace his face as he watched the Uchiha's discuss what could possibly be the future of the young child. This exactly what he was hoping for when he planned to visit Fugaku earlier. He really did not want the poor child to suffer anymore and the child needed as much protection as he could get and what better way to have him protected than by placing him into the chief of police's hands?

The Hokage quickly snapped out of his musings after he realized the Uchihas were trying to gain his attention. "I apologize, I'm afraid the pass couple of days have been quite stressful. "

"Understandable Hokage-sama, we were just wondering when would we be able to see the child." Fugaku replied.

"Oh! Well you can see him right now actually. He's right outside with another one of my ANBU. I was actually hoping that you would've agreed to take him in." the Hokage laughed.

The entire room sweat dropped at the Hokage's confession. Why didn't he just say that before?

''Lion, would you please go outside and tell Wolf to bring in the child?" The Hokage said to the ANBU standing beside him.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the ANBU replied and disappeared.

A few moments later the front door could be heard opening and an ANBU with a wolf mask and gravity defying silver hair entered the Uchiha's family room with a small orange bundle in his arms.

The Hokage then stood from his seat and walked over to take the small bundle from the reluctant arms. "I don't think I've told you his name yet have I?" said the Hokage to the Uchihas who were now staring at the bundle trying to see the baby's hidden face.

The Hokage then walked over to Fugaku and placed the slightly wiggling orange wrapped baby in his open arms while removing the blanket from his face.

"His name… is Naruto" The Hokage said while collective gasps were heard throughout the room.

The baby had bright, golden hair, smooth tan skin except for the six marks adorning his cheeks which made him look like a little kitsune and eyes which could rival the sky on a cloudless day. He was absolutely beautiful.

Naruto's curious blue eyes blinked slowly as they tried to adjust to their surroundings, they've been covered for so long that he wondered if the darkness was gonna stay. It was then he noticed the new faces that were looking down at him. He started to wonder if they were nice and warm like the pretty, bright haired people that were crying above him earlier or bad like the people he saw with the wrinkly man but he was just too tired to stay awake so he yawned and snuggled back down into his blanket and went to sleep.

Itachi watched as the little sunshine baby, which he decided to call him, stared at them as if he was analyzing them and then fell asleep in his father's arms. He knows that this baby is gonna bring a great change in his family's lives and he's just fine with it. Why? Because he began to love him as soon as he saw those blue eyes stare up at him. He was now a big brother to two precious little boys and he is going to get stronger so he can protect them with his life. He also knows that Naruto will be targeted a lot because of what's sealed inside him and because he's the Yondaime's heir but no one will dare to touch **HIS** Naruto or they will face his wrath no questions asked.

The Hokage cleared his throat to gain the attention of the family in the room whose attention was still on the sleeping baby. "I'm afraid I have to get going now" he said "I've been away from the office for too long now and there is still so much left to be done."

"We understand Hokage-sama" Mikoto replied, "Thank you for everything" she added with a slight bow of her head.

"The pleasure was all mine" the Hokage replied as he made his way towards the exit with his ANBU trailing behind. "I'll send an ANBU over later with the rest of Naruto's things. Please let me know if there's anything else you need." He added as they close the door behind him.

"Are you sure he'll be okay here Hokage-sama?" the wolf ANBU asked worriedly as he landed beside the Hokage who was slowly making his way out of the Uchiha district.

"Don't worry Kakashi, the Uchihas may not be as emotional as others but they take care of what's theirs and as of right now, Naruto is a part of their family." The Hokage replied.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the wolf ANBU known as Kakashi replied with a sigh as he jumped back onto the roof tops to trail behind the Hokage. It was too bad he was too young or he would've adopted his sensei's son himself instead of letting him be taken by the Uchihas. But it doesn't matter he thought… He will continue to watch over the son of the man that has been like a father to him. He will protect and care for Naruto as long as he could.

Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue?


	2. Sasuke's Discovery

_**Sasuke's POV**_

3 days later…

Sasuke pouted as his mother ignored him and took up the annoying crying bundle again. She was his mother! Why is she still taking care of that thing?

First he had to share his room with whatever it is and now his mommy was paying more attention to it instead of him, also to make matters worse he hasn't seen his big brother in days. Right after they carried the too bright thing into his room another one of the masked men came and called him away. He really missed his brother, he was the only one that read him stories and played games with him.

Sasuke watched as his mother carried the now quiet bundle towards him.

Great! Now he can actually see what it is!

"Sasuke baby, be a good boy and play with Naruto while I get some more formula okay?" Sasuke heard his mother say as she placed the thing on his pillow and swiftly walked out the room.

'Naruto?' Sasuke thought has he crawled over and sat in front of the invasive thing.

Sasuke stared and then stared some more.

'What is it?' he thought has he barely poked it and waited for something to happen…but… nothing happened…

Another pout made its way on to the chibi's face as he slowly inched forward and poked it again. This time the bright bundle wiggled and made a little whimper.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he reached over to move the blanket so he could see what was wrapped inside and as the too bright orange blanket fell off, Sasuke's little eyes widen even further to look like tiny dinner plates on his face.

It was another baby!

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*: .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

Sorry for taking so long to update but my laptop's charger got screwed and I haven't gotten around to getting another yet. Anyways this is just a little Sasuke Pov since he really didn't do much in the 1st chapter.

Thanks for liking my story though…. I'll update again soon. :D


	3. Itachi's Arrival

_Chapter 3_

Itachi Uchiha sighed as he slowly crept up the passage towards the head Uchiha household. He had been requested for a mission immediately before he could officially meet his new brother and even though he's dead tired, he's still extremely excited to finally see him again. "I just hope Sasuke's getting along with Naruto, he can be a bit of a chibi grouch" Itachi whispered to himself as he approached the front door.

"Tadaima" said Itachi as he made his way into the kitchen where he knew his mother would be. "Okaeri sweetheart how was your mission?" asked Mikoto as she placed a kiss unto her eldest son's forehead. "It was successful as always mother, where is father?" asked Itachi as he took a seat around the counter to face his mother who was currently preparing bottles for the boys. "Oh he had a meeting with the Hokage to discuss Naruto's progress and to come to an agreement on a proper babysitter" replied Mikoto.

"Babysitter?" Itachi asked with a small scowl. Just the thought of a stranger being in charge of his brothers' safety made his blood boil. "Calm down Itachi, you know that eventually there will be days that we're all busy and Naruto will need a special sitter due to his extra special circumstances" said Mikoto has she turned to face her scowling son.

Itachi's face once again turned in to its emotionless state as he thought of what his mother said. He knew that she was right but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Hn, are any of the boys awake yet?" Itachi finally asked Mikoto after a moment of silence. "Yes I think Naruto should be up by now. The poor baby hasn't been sleeping well, he seems to have a lot of nightmares so he's scared to sleep for too long" said Mikoto as she turned to face her son. "Oh Itachi I'm so worried about him, he's been crying a lot especially when it's dark, I think the shadows scare him and he barely lets anyone touch him" Mikoto said with a distraught look upon her face. "Fugaku said it's probably all that he experienced during the attack, I mean that would explain why he reacts the way he does to the shadows but I just want him to be happy and know that he's safe here."

Itachi sat in front of his visibly shaken mother with an apprehensive look up on his face. He had a feeling that all Naruto experienced that night would have some effects on the chibi but he had hoped it wouldn't be this bad because he's so young.

"Don't worry mother, he's only been here a week, he just needs some more time, remember he's only just a baby" Itachi said to his mother.

"I hope you're right dear, I'm just so worried about him, he's the only part of Kushina I have left" said Mikoto as she turned back to making breakfast.

"I hope I'm right too…" said Itachi as he made his way out of the kitchen and to his bedroom for some much needed rest.

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

A small smile could be seen on Itachi's face as he made his way from his room towards his brothers' room. Feeling fully refreshed and revived after his 3hr nap and shower, he's finally ready to spend some time with his little brothers.

Some might find it unusual that a 7 year old ninja would rather spend his time with his 2 year old baby brother instead of other kids his own age but his parents and other members of the clan know that Itachi being the young genius he is, is far from normal and rather dislikes most if not all children his own age apart from a special few.

Itachi slowly made his way into the navy blue room filled with various toys and Uchiha crests decorating the walls with a barely audible sigh. "I see father decided to try out his decorating skills once more" Itachi whispered as he made his way over to the nearest crib and poked the forehead of the sleeping chibi.

Sasuke's eyes flew open instantly as he was a very light sleeper, to glare at the insufferable person who awoke him from his tomato dream but instead of glaring as he usually would, his face showed nothing but pure happiness as he spotted his brother.

"Tachi you're here!" Sasuke yelled, as he jumped up and into his older brother's arms.

Itachi chuckled as he lifted the little raven from behind the miniature prison as he likes to call it and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too Sasuke. Have you been good to our new brother while I was away?"

The tiny scowl and glare which appeared on Sasuke's face as a response for the question let Itachi know the chibi's thoughts without words which was a big fat no.

Itachi sighed as he placed a reluctant Sasuke on the floor and sat beside him.

He actually knew Sasuke wouldn't get along with Naruto so soon as they both seem so completely opposite but he also knows that one day they'll all be inseparable and that Sasuke just needs some time.

"You know Sasuke, you should try taking care of Naruto too" Itachi said to Sasuke as he gathered the toys to play his favorite game.

"Eew, why? He's just a stupid cry baby" answered Sasuke with his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Because he being here means that you're a big brother now too and big brothers are suppose to take care of the younger ones.''

Sasuke fell silent at this new found information. He didn't realize that he was actually a big brother now too and he wanted to be a good brother like Itachi.

While lost in thought, Sasuke failed to see the devious, confident smirk that quickly flashed across Itachi's face.

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*: .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

Across the room a whimper was heard as blue eyes fluttered open as the giggling in the room where the brothers were playing got louder.

Itachi, being a well-trained ANBU picked up on the sound instantly and turned to see bright blue eyes staring back cautiously at him. "Well hello Naru-chan" Itachi said as he stood and slowly approached the staring baby. He knew he had to be very careful as Naruto still had trouble trusting anyone.

Naruto whimpered again as Itachi walked closer to the crib. He had no idea who this boy was or if he wanted to hurt him too.

Itachi, sensing Naruto's distress, stopped instantly to placate the near tears baby. ''It's okay sunshine, I won't hurt you. I'm your new big brother." Itachi said looking at Naruto while reaching his hands out to see if he'd accept him.

Naruto lied still watching the boy looking at him with kind eyes reach out towards him. Although he isn't comfortable with most people he has met so far, he already feels attached to this new boy for some reason. So… after a few minutes of silent observation, he rolled over and reached out towards him as well.

Itachi stood shocked for a moment, staring at the bright colored baby looking at him expectedly with his tiny arms reaching out towards him.

"I can't believe it; he's actually going to let me hold him." Itachi thought as he lifted Naruto from his crib.

Naruto taking comfort in the warmth Itachi's body gave tucked his head under Itachi's neck to settle in as Sasuke walked over to stare up at him.

"It's okay sunshine, Sasuke and I will protect you from now on. No one will ever hurt you again." Itachi said as he felt Naruto slowly drifting back to sleep unaware of the eyes staring at them from the trees through the nearby window.


	4. Babysitter

3 months have passed since Naruto had officially been placed with the Uchihas and the household has never seemed brighter. Even though the chibi still has a few problems adjusting to unfamiliar sights or sounds, which the family officially learned from the Hokage stemmed from his trauma from the night of the Kyuubi attack, he has brought such happiness to the four Uchihas that they couldn't imagine what their lives would be without him. From his bright smiles to his tiny hugs, each Uchiha, even Sasuke and the seemingly emotionless Fugaku has grown overly attached to the still too small baby. Which now, is probably the cause of their current problem… babysitting.

See the problem is, never in the months that Naruto has been in the family as Mikoto, Fugaku or even Itachi all have had missions or errands at the same time so someone was always there to take care of Sasuke and Naruto, but now for the first time they all have to leave, including little Sasuke who has an appointment with his mother and everyone is at lost for what to do since as no one even wants to leave Naruto's side and especially not in the hands of another.

"I just believe you boys are being stubborn, I don't want to leave my baby alone with anyone else either but we don't have a choice. You all know we can't take him into the village because it might be dangerous" Mikoto said to the 3 scowling Uchiha men semi-glaring up at her from where they sat around the dining table.

They all knew she had a point, one being a police chief and the other two geniuses in their own way but that didn't mean a thing to them right now, not with the possibility that they would have to leave their little sunshine with a stranger.

"How about I just request a leave from my mission?" Itachi asked, him being the one mostly against the prospect of having another ninja looking after his defense little brother. He knew that he was being a little stubborn and a tad bit possessive but he's been hearing the rumors among the villagers about the prospect of the Yondaime' child surviving and the Kyuubi and although none of the villagers know about Naruto, the ninjas in the upper ranks do and their intentions are unknown.

"Itachi, as much as I'd like that to be a possibility, your mother's right. We're just going to have to trust the Hokage's instincts and suck it up." Fugaku replied with a gruff as he went to collect Naruto from his room with Mikoto following closely behind leaving a disgruntled Itachi and a glaring Sasuke behind.

"I guess he's right" Itachi mumbled to himself with a sigh as he ruffled a pouting Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke, if the babysitter harms even a hair on Naru-chan's head we'll make him wish for death."

Sasuke knew that his aniki wasn't lying about torturing anyone who harmed Naruto and honestly he didn't care. He'd gladly help his brother to hurt anyone that harmed his Naruto. He's grown to love his little brother a lot since Itachi pointed out how special Naruto was and he still might be too young to understand why but he'll do anything to protect him because that's what big brothers do.

A few moments later a few knocks were heard coming from the front door, before it was opened and a masked ninja with gravity defying gray hair and an orange book was seen walking into the kitchen followed by Mikoto.

"Boys this is Naruto's babysitter for today, Kakashi Hatake." Mikoto said to her two sons who were currently glaring flaming daggers at Kakashi's head.

"Hn" was the only simultaneous response heard from the two ravens.

"Oh, here comes Fugaku with Naruto now" Mikoto said, unknowingly saving them all from the stifling awkward silence that was quickly approaching.

All four pairs of eyes turned to watch as the eldest Uchiha walked into the room with an almost invisible smile and the small giggling blonde in his arms. That small smile was short lived however as Fugaku became aware of Kakashi's presence.

"This is the sitter the Hokage sent for Naruto" Mikoto said to Fugaku as she approached him to take the blonde from his arms.

"Yo!" Kakashi said through his mask with his eyes curved into small 'u' shapes which gave the impression that he was smiling.

Once again, 'Hn' and a glare that was obviously trying to will his body parts to rot and explode piece by piece was the only reply that Kakashi got in return.

Kakashi, seemingly nonchalant, had actually been on his guard from the minute he stepped on to the Uchiha's porch. He knew that the Uchihas wouldn't trust him at all but his concern didn't lie with them. He was more interested in caring for and keeping his sensei's son safe. He too had heard the rumors going around the village and they had him on edge but as much as he hates to admit it, Naruto living with the Uchihas is a lot safer than being in the village.

Suddenly all the tension seemed to disappear as a loud giggle was heard throughout the room. Naruto, who was obviously unaware of the situation happening around him, released another giggle as he once again stretched down from Mikoto's arms to try at pat Itachi's and Sasuke's inflated cheeks. Oblivious of the additional three pairs of softened eyes now staring at him, the little blonde tried as he might to imitate Itachi's actions as he always does every time they played this game, only to fail once again with a pout.

"Don't worry little sunshine, you'll get it soon" Itachi said to Naruto has he took the little blonde from his mother's arms and kissed his little chubby scarred cheek as he turned towards his father and Kakashi.

''I think it's time for us to leave. The longer we stay here the longer we'll be away. Instruct Kakashi on what he needs to know so we can go" Itachi said to his parents as he left the room with Sasuke in tow.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Itachi adjusted Naruto so that they were face to face.

"Listen up little one, Sasuke and I aren't going to be here for a while okay? So we're leaving Kakashi here to protect you from bad people. He'll take care of you until we get back" Itachi said to Naruto while staring into the endless blue eyes he's come to love.

Meanwhile Naruto's facial expression changed to that of a thoughtful one with a tiny frown between his eyes as though he could actually understand every word his brother just said and Itachi truly believed that he could.

Moments later the 2 Uchihas and the gravity defying nin came into the room packed and ready to tackle the day as soon as possible.

"Okay boys it's time to leave" Mikoto said to her 2 sons as she and Fugaku made their way to the door.

"If anything happens to Naruto I will tear you apart piece by piece after I pluck out that other eye of yours" Fugaku said to Kakashi has he ruffled Naruto's golden crown for the last time before disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

"Come one Sasuke, it's our turn to depart so say goodbye to your brothers'' said Mikoto as she lifted Sasuke into her arms. Sasuke then leaned down to kiss his baby brothers forehead and received a giggle in return.

"Bye Naru-chan, bye Tachi'' he said as his mother kissed both Itachi and Naruto goodbye as well.

"Take care of my Naruto, Kakashi'' Mikoto said sweetly while staring at Kakashi with something that could only be described as an evil glint in her eyes. Kakashi would still swear to this day that that look showed her torturing him in ways that included him losing precious and irreplaceable parts that made him a man.

Last but certainly not least, he was with left with the eldest Uchiha son and Konoha's #1 prodigy staring at him as if he was staring into the depths of his soul and conversing with his inner demons about all the wrong he's done.

"Listen up Hatake, I won't threaten you like my parents but I will tell you this… if I return and see even a strand missing from his hair the devil would seem like a princess compared to what I'll do to you." Itachi said as he kissed his brother's whiskered cheek and carefully handed him over to a slightly shaken Kakashi.

"Hmm... I'm pretty sure that was a threat" Kakashi said while adjusting a squirming Naruto who was busy looking back and forth between the two ninjas trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're mistaken Kakashi… It's a promise" and then with a flash of his sharingan, he too was gone within a swirl of leaves.

"Maa maa… are they always this intense?" Kakashi asked the chibi who gurgled something unintelligible in response.

"Hmm…yeah I thought so too" Kakashi said with a masked smile.

"Okay little Naru-chan, what do you suppose we do 1st?" the ninja mumbled as he went over the list of instructions Mikoto drilled into his head. As if in response, Naruto's tiny tummy grumbled.

"Breakfast it is then" Kakashi said as they both headed for the kitchen.

After carefully strapping Naruto into his yellow and blue Uchiha crested high chair and removing one of the ready-made formulas from the refrigerator, Kakashi stood in the middle of the kitchen stomped. He vaguely recalled Mikoto saying something about how to heat the formula –while he was on page 122 of his Icha Icha Paradise- but for the life of him right now he can't remember how.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just use a simple fire jutsu" Kakashi mumbled to himself out loud.

Meanwhile across the room, bright blue eyes watched in fascination and slight horror as a giant fire ball lit up the kitchen and then melted his bottle of formula all over the floor. As the fire ball dissipated, Naruto could only whimper in discomfort as his stomach yearned for the charred remains of his breakfast.

"He-he… I guess that wasn't the best idea" Kakashi said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

While living with his new family, Naruto obviously had picked up a few of their habits and one he has nearly perfected is the Uchiha glare. It might not be as perfect as his older brother Itachi or Fugaku, -who's glare has made many strong shinobi cry, runaway or even faint- but it gets the job done and right now his little chubby face is set in a frown and his deep blue eyes in the fiercest glare he could muster.

"Maa maa… don't get mad chibi-chan, we'll just find something else for you'' Kakashi said as he searched the cupboards for baby food.

"Aha! Here we go… mashed carrots and peas" Kakashi said as he brought the jar over and sat in front of Naruto ready to feed the hungry chibi.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, little does he know that Naruto absolutely detest carrots. Once Fugaku had tried to feed Naruto some mashed carrots and potatoes and by the end of the day the kitchen looked like a war zone with Fugaku in an S-ranked mission covered in carrots, spit and a black-eye.

And so…Kakashi's war began.

Meanwhile, in the midst of the mini war between Naruto and the jar of carrots and peas, Kakashi momentarily forgetting his mission by getting caught up, seemingly missed the hostile eyes aimed at Naruto before it melted away in the shadows of the trees outside the kitchen window.

Later that evening, after finally conceding and getting Naruto something else to eat after fighting with the chibi for hours and finally getting him to sleep, Kakashi dressed his wound –a brand new shiny black eye- and sat on the couch with his Icha Icha in hand. But although he had his favorite book in hand and finally had some time to himself, his mind was in complete disarray working a mile a minute. He had sensed someone earlier right before they hid their chakra and escaped. The problem wasn't just sensing the individual though… it was the massive malicious intent they let slip by aimed at Naruto before they disappeared.

'Who…How…Why?' flew around so much in Kakashi's head that he jumped up startled when the front door opened revealing Fugaku, Mikoto and a sleeping Sasuke in his mother's arms .

"It seems you tried to feed Naruto carrots…" Fugaku said to Kakashi as Mikoto giggled behind her hand.

"Yes unfortunately, wait how did you know?" Kakashi asked with his one visible brow arched.

''Your black-eye." Mikoto responded "Fugaku had a similar experience once. He…''

"By the way, you seemed a little out of it when we arrived, did something happen?" Fugaku said before his wife could embarrass him even more.

"Oh, yes actually there is something I'd like to inform you of before I head to the Hokage. Is Itachi going to arrive soon?" Kakashi asked with the mood in the room instantly shifting from light to dark.

'I'm already here' was heard before the mentioned young ANBU materialized out of the shadows and removed his weasel mask.

''Speak"

Kakashi then relayed his whole experience including the hostile intent that was aimed at the little blonde to the Uchihas who listened intently while trying to stem their anger before he left to report to the Hokage.

That night before bed the question on everyone's mind was 'who is it and how did they find him' which led to the adults and 1 young ANBU from 3 households experiencing a sleepless night.


End file.
